Someone Closer
by meluvpirates
Summary: Maybe Kagome has been wrong all these years. Miroku and Kagome


Ok guys; I decided to do a Miroku and Kagome Fanfic

Ok guys; In English we had to write a story so who else would I choose other than our wonderful Miroku and beautiful Kagome. My school year ends in 16 days YAY so after that I'll be posting a lot more! If you want to see what kind I'm doing you can see on my profile. So Kagome-Loves-Kouga this one is for you!

"SPEAKING"

'THOUGHTS'

Someone Closer

She stepped out onto the bank. Tears cascading down her face like the waterfall in front of her. Kagome lifted her head and gazed at the sky. She narrowed her eyes at the stars envying their beautiful simple life and sobbed once more.

"Why is my heart not whole with you? Was I wrong all these years?"

**flashback to earlier that night**

Everyone in the group was exhausted as they entered Kaede's hut. Demons seemed to be popping up everywhere after the defeat of Naraku. The final battle had lasted three days with many casualties on both sides. Sesshomaru had arrived on the last day and helped but the final, lethal blow came from Kagome with her scared arrow. Kagura and Kanna died with all the other children of Naraku. They finished the jewel but when combined it merely imploded on its self and turned to dust. Since then InuYasha had become distant and mysterious. When everyone awoke he was always gone and would not return until everyone was asleep. Of course the group worried about him but they could never find him. Kagome looked down in her arms and slowly laid the sleeping Kitsune in her sleeping bag careful not to wake him. So deep in thought Kagome never heard the graceful footfalls of her beloved hanyou. InuYasha stopped just behind her and cleared his throat,

"Kagome come outside when you're done," surprised and slightly nervous; Kagome kissed Shippo on the cheek and exited the hut.

'I wonder what Inuyasha would want to talk to me about. He hasn't been the same since the battle. I bet it's about Kikyo! He's probably leaving!' InuYasha sensing Kagome's sudden mood swing turned to face her, masking his concern with anger.

"What's wrong NOW?"

"Nothing…" was her sheepish reply.

"You can't lie to me wench! I can smell you emotions baka!" Kagome's tempered flared, "SIT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! NOTHING IS WRONG!" In a whirlwind of movement Kagome found herself pinned up against a tree facing a fuming hanyou.

Inuyasha ground out each word, "Tell. Me. Kagome! What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

"Me?! You're asking what's wrong with _ME_?! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT'S BEEN SO DISTANT!" Kagome whispered the last part "For all we know you've been with Kikyo all this time…"

InuYasha's gripped tightened on her arms, "DO NOT FUCKING BRING KIKYO INTO THIS!"

Kagome's eyes began to mist over, "It's because you love her isn't it? Every time you see me you see her. I'm sorry but please don't go to hell with her! She doesn't want you as a hanyou remember?! She wanted to change you! B-but I l-love you as you are, a hanyou." Too ashamed of her confession Kagome looked down. Her raven bangs hiding her face as one lone tear streaked down her cheek.

InuYasha sniffed the air around them, smelling no deceit. Her aura radiated sadness and a small tint of hope.

'D-Did she say she loved me?' And without hesitation InuYasha brushed his lips against Kagome's. She gasped in surprise giving him entrance into her mouth. Slowly he brought down his hands to rest on her waist, gripping them carefully as not to her with his claws. Kagome began to squirm,

'I've wanted this for so long, but th-this is not right, I do not feel right!'

InuYasha broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, "I don't love her baka. I love you," he said in a lust broken voice. All Kagome could do was nod her head and run when he attempted to kiss her again.

**End of Flashback**

She cried until she could cry no more. Her body hung limp over the bank of the river. Cold breezes danced along the opening slapping her face as if the emotional bruises were not enough. She shivered uncontrollably, not knowing if it was from the cold or her mental abuse. But slowly the jerking ceased as a warm material was gently draped over her shoulders. Kagome fingered the new object slowly and could feel the warmth that still radiated off of it. She looked up to find the owner,

"Miroku?"

"It's cold out tonight Lady Kagome. Such a beautiful woman should not get sick." Miroku flashed a smile but soon erased it when he noticed his comrade's pained expression. "What bothers you Lady Kagome?" Slowly as not to frighten her he took her into his arms in a comforting embrace. She did not answer quickly but Miroku did not complain. He silently rubbed her back in soothing circles not once thinking of his usual perverted nature. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it, and attempted again,

"He loves me but I ran away. I don't know why…It's not right. He's not right…I'm not right. Gah! What's wrong with me?!" Kagome flew her hands in the air in a dramatic effect. Miroku smirked.

"Maybe the man destined for you is not him but someone much closer…" He slid closer to her, tilting her head up with his finger and gently laid his lips upon hers. Slowly deepening the kiss with as much passion as he could muster, and for that moment Kagome felt whole and right. She placed her hands around his neck and gave him all she had. That night both of them found comfort and each other's arms.

I hope you guys liked that!! Sorry that most of the story is InuYasha loving. If I get enough reviews I might continue this to show you what InuYasha thinks and how Miroku and Kagome's relationship might be!! I'm thinking future citrus. ;)


End file.
